


Bouquet

by phichit (eexiee)



Series: Oh, What a Feeling [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8710741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eexiee/pseuds/phichit
Summary: JJ is the last person Seunggil wants to see after the Rostelecom Cup, but JJ has something important to say.





	

**Author's Note:**

> !!! SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 9 !!! SERIOUSLY THERE ARE SPOILERS !!! 
> 
> Also I whipped this up in about 20 minutes so please be gentle. It's a dumb drabble partly inspired by tweets on my tline.

Seunggil is finally done crying. He’s sitting in the hallway alone, having snapped at his coach almost fifteen minutes ago. He can’t believe the  _ nerves _ got to him. The nerves. He’s never gotten so anxious before, and for what reason? He can’t believe that he got this far, worked this hard, just to mess up a jump at the beginning of his free skate. 

He’s never had it easy when it comes to skating but that never bothered him. He never got nervous; he would always calmly calculate what score he would get. If he didn’t win, so be it. He just had to work harder. But this time he gave it his all and it just wasn’t enough. 

For the first time in his life, Seunggil feels completely lost. 

He turns on his music again, listening to Infinite’s new album, when he sees a pair of feet stop in front of him.

“I liked your free skate,” comes a voice, and Seunggil looks up. JJ is standing there, holding out a bouquet of flowers. “It was really masculine and your jumps were powerful. I liked it a lot.” JJ’s voice is quieter than Seunggil has ever heard it, and yet, he doesn’t want to hear any of this right now. He trains his gaze on the ground once again. 

“Don’t patronize me. That free skate was awful,” he replies. He really, really doesn’t want to talk to JJ right now. Not JJ, not the one who’s had no trouble winning gold in every event. Not the one who literally thinks he’s a king and nobody can prove him wrong because he’s just that good. It’s infuriating and Seunggil is not in the mood. 

JJ doesn’t seem to care. He sits down next to Seunggil, looking at him expectantly until Seunggil finally takes one of his ear buds out. If all it’ll take to get him to leave is some attention, then that’s what Seunggil will give him. It seems unfair, though, that he wants Seunggil’s attention when literally anyone else could provide him with it. 

“I mean it. I thought you did well. The judges were too harsh,” JJ nods, as if to convince Seunggil that this is fact and not opinion. “I thought...I thought you looked so handsome out there.”

“The costume -”

“Not the costume. You.”

Seunggil stares at him. JJ is blushing, a red tint creeping up to his ears. 

“I want to give you these,” JJ says, holding the flowers out to Seunggil again. 

“JJ…”

“Please, take them. You’re supposed to give flowers when you liked the performance, right? So I’m giving you flowers because I liked you - your performance!” JJ says. Seunggil takes the flowers reluctantly and JJ smiles. “I’m probably the last person you wanted to see, huh?” JJ laughs awkwardly. 

“Yeah,” Seunggil replies honestly. JJ looks down. 

“Sorry,” he says. 

“You’re acting weird,” Seunggil points out because it’s true. JJ is usually so boisterous and suddenly he’s all calm and soft. Seunggil can’t figure it out. 

“I just...um...I thought you’d be annoyed if I was too noisy around you.” JJ looks at Seunggil and for a split second Seunggil feels pity for him. Which is weird, because Seunggil should be the one they feel sorry for, not JJ. 

“It’s freaking me out a little bit.”

“Sorry. I’ll go,” JJ stands up. “I really did like your skate, though. I hope you keep the flowers.” He nods at Seunggil briefly as he walks away. Seunggil watches him go, a little baffled by the interaction. It feels wrong, somehow unfinished. Seunggil isn’t quite sure how to react - but it did get his mind off the free skate. 

“Wait, no, fuck this,” comes JJ’s voice, and suddenly JJ is running back towards Seunggil. Seunggil’s eyes go wide as JJ grabs both of his hands. “I loved your free skate because I thought you looked really hot and I’ve been in love with you for a while now so will you please be my queen?” JJ looks at Seunggil expectantly, like a puppy. Seunggil can almost imagine a tail wagging. 

“What…” Seunggil mutters. 

“I want to date you!” JJ proclaims. “You’ll be the Queen to my King JJ!”

“Idiot,” Seunggil glares at JJ, but JJ just squeezes Seunggil’s hands. 

“So? Will you date me?” JJ asks again.

“Fine,” Seunggil finally says, and JJ’s smile grows bigger than Seunggil’s ever seen him smile, even on the podium. He kneels down and leans in, but Seunggil pushes him away. “Don’t ever call me a queen, though.”

“If I promise not to call you a queen, can I kiss you?” JJ asks, and Seunggil fights the urge to smile. 

“Alright,” he replies, and JJ pulls him forward gently to kiss his lips. JJ mumbles something into Seunggil’s mouth and Seunggil can’t hear it but it feels nice to kiss him - and he’s glad for that right now. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trash for this pairing and they didn't even interact. 
> 
> Find me at Twitter @unlockexie or Tumblr u/n zhoumimis.


End file.
